


reunion

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV First Person, can be seen as more of a friendship love rather than romantic, i wrote this like 3 years ago lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: maybe i do still love you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: anonymous





	reunion

I’ll never get used to the fact that meeting you was similar to that of destiny, like someone out there on the earth had planned us to meet on the wooden court of Karasuno’s. I’ve never been good at words, much less homework or academics, but I would dare to say I loved you. 

My old school uniform sits somewhere in the back of my closet, and I hope that yours sits in the back of yours too. Youth is something to be cherished, and we did it well by raising our juniors as well as squeaking our shoes against the wax of the floor. We’ll exchange smiles when we reunite once again, and see how the court will decide the victor. 

Maybe it was just love that stayed on the court, because our dynamic was addicting. Our quicks were something that had never been seen before, our personalities were so different, how we ended up to be close to that of best friends was something I would have never expected. 

From the day our eyes first met to the last time we shook hands on the court, my feelings stayed the same. 

I’ll defeat you, I’ll use the times we stuck together and learn how to go against you. 

My hands are used to shaking off sand from the Brazilian beaches, but my heart will never get used to seeing you. Blue eyes and a shine in your hair that made you look obsidian, in the back of my head I’ll start thinking that maybe I  _ do _ still love you. 


End file.
